Injustice for all
by Elmund9
Summary: Wonder Woman reflexiona sus motivos para aliarse con Superman y sobre Supergirl decidiendo proteger a Harley Quinn.


Injustice for all

Laura Vega había sido una niña feliz, de esas que jugaban a la casita con sus vecinas y asistía a los cumpleaños vestida en colores pastel. Cuando Diana la rescató de sus secuestradores, Laura tenía veinte y dos años y una hija de doce años ya embarazada.

Diana aún podía recordar dos cosas de aquella misión: los ojos suplicantes de dos mujeres encerradas en un sótano y el enorme deseo de matar a los culpables.

Joana Smith había sido una mujer trabajadora, era solitaria, su mejor amigo un pequeño perro al que llevaba a pasear al parque todas las mañanas. Un tarde rechazó a un hombre, dos semanas después Diana logró encontrar el cadáver de Joana y el de su perro enterrados en el jardín del culpable.

Elika, ella había nacido en las calles y desde pequeña tuvo que aprender a mendigar para sobrevivir, pero su futuro había sido sellado prácticamente desde la muerte de sus padres en un ataque terrorista. Su cuerpo no había sido suyo hasta que Diana encerró al proxeneta y le ofreció a la mujer trabajar en una oficina de la liga.

Michelinna Aninni, cuando su madre se volvió a casar, la pequeña pelirroja ganó un tormentador y noches de terror que la hacían mojar la cama. Se sentía triste, sola y sucia, tanto que cortó su cabello rojo y a sus ocho años saltó del quinto piso. Diana había estado cerca y logró salvarla a tiempo.

¿Pero cuantas más sufrían?

Después de leer las estadísticas, de ver el grado de violencia y muerte contra las mujeres, Diana sabía algo perfectamente. El mundo de los hombres estaba corrompido.

Aún así, Diana tenía algo similar a la fe para sobrevivir. Superman, Linterna Verde, Batman, ellos eran prueba de que los hombres podían ser buenos, de que existían más hombres, más comunes que los superhéroes, que eran dignos del respeto de Diana, como el padre que vendió sus propiedades para pagar el tratamiento de su hija o el soldado que dió sus provisiones a una familia hambrienta.

Sin embargo, todo cambio tras la tragedia de Metrópolis. Superman, Clark, había sido drogado por un loco y su desquiciada complice. Lo habían hecho matar a su esposa y a su bebé aún no nacido.

Inconformes con sólo eso, el Joker y su secuaz, Harley Quinn, hicieron estallar toda la ciudad de Metrópolis y a sus seis millones de habitantes.

La fé en la bondad del hombre se rompió ese día.

Para proteger a las mujeres, a los niños, a los inocentes, era necesario hacer más. Ella tenía que cambiar el mundo, uno donde ni las Lauras ni las Michelines, ni ninguna otra mujer sufriera a manos de los ruines.

Personas horribles como el Joker. O como Harley Quinn.

Años después, poco parecía haber cambiado pese a sus esfuerzos, porque "héroes" de otras dimensiones eran incapaces de soportar un mundo con menos muertes y menos dolor.

Superman había sido encarcelado. Ella una prófuga del régimen de Batman, más dispuesto a cazarla a ella que limpiar lo que él había hecho con Ciudad Gótica (era él quien permitió a sus terroristas continuar con sus armas).

Supergirl había llegado como una señal de que de nuevo los héroes limpiarían las calles para las personas buenas. Eso había creído Diana.

Pero por supuesto. Supergirl era una niña que jamás había rescatado a un niño de la crueldad, ni tampoco sostenido a una madre moribunda que se había arrastrado veinte metros gritando el nombre de "John" pese a saber que no había esperanza, porque su hijo era, al igual que ella, víctima del Joker.

Y Harley Quinn.

—Hacer todo por un hombre, no cometas mi error querida.

La loca dijo desde su posición cercana a Supergirl. Como si ambas fueran amigas que sabían que Diana estaba equivocada.

Diana sintió su sangre hervir tras escuchar las palabras de la horrible secuaz del Joker.

¿Insinuar que ella, Diana, mataba en nombre de Superman?

Diana tenía un verdadero y fijo interés: crear un mundo donde las personas pudieran vivir sin miedo al hambre, al secuestro, a la esclavitud, a locos que vuelan ciudades. Jamás fue por Superman, por mucho que Clark fuera atractivo y ella lo quisiera, Diana amaba mucho más la idea de un mundo mejor que vivir al lado de un hombre.

Comparar a un hombre, incluso a uno super, con el ideal de paz, era como comparar una gota de agua contra el mar.

Pero Harley, asesina serial y genocida Harley, ella creía por supuesto que todo era por un hombre, que las propias acciones de Harley años atrás habían sido responsabilidad del Joker, pero Diana sabía mejor.

Pese a llamarle loca a Quinn, Diana sabía que era más un insulto que una realidad.

La terrible mujer, con plena conciencia, había ayudado a planear un genocidio con una sonrisa en la cara, un acto del que ni siquiera se arrepentía, pues su faz era aún perfecta y llena de felicidad, como si jamás pensará en los que mató. ¿Pero que se esperaría de Harley? Ella era una cobarde incapaz de aceptar responsabilidad.

Y Kara, inmadura o egoísta Kara. La niña kryptoniana se había puesto en el lado de la culpable del dolor de su primo. Igual que muchos otros Kara había sido seducida por la blanca sonrisa de Harley y su buen sentido del humor. La niña había caído bajo el hechizo, lista para unirse al terrorista de Batman para crear un mundo donde los criminales eran perdonados por ser adorables, encantadores y agradables.

O sí, Diana aún podía recordar al padrastro violador y como todos dirían que el hombre trabajaba en la caridad además de ser el alma de la fiesta. Nadie creyó las palabras de una niña de ocho años hasta que Diana uso la magia de su lazo, y al final el hombre fue perdonado porque el método de sacar la confesión no fue de agrado del juez.

La Kriptoniana huyó junto a Harley Quinn, protegiéndola como si fuera su amada bebé, ciega a las manos cubiertas de sangre de los verdaderos infantes en Metrópolis. O quizás, Kara si había visto las manos y aún así decidió ignorar a todos esas madres e hijos muertos.

Esa era la justicia de Kara: una que perdona al monstruo y se olvida de las víctimas.

Pero si todo salía bien contra Brainiac, el régimen volvería para proteger a aquellos que merecían ser protegidos.

* * *

 **fin.**

 **Notas:**

¿Soy la única persona que detestó que Harley fuera salvada por Supergirl? Superman y Wonderwoman eran horribles, pero aún así, cuando Batman tiene a una asquerosa genocida de su lado me es difícil verlo a él, y a Supergirl, como "buenos" o siquiera "mejores".

Al final, supongo que el título de los videojuegos es cierto: Injusticia para todos.


End file.
